Keeping Tradition
by dreamgoddess'92
Summary: It's New Year's eve and the team's at the bar minus Hotch. Emily's thoughts aren't far from him and as the team nudges her she realizes where she really want to be. Can she beat the clock and make it to Hotch's in time to complete a New Year's tradition?


Hey everyone!

As I was writing this, another New Year's fic idea came to me, so I might post another one tomorrow. *laugh* Gotta love the holidays, am I right? I for one am very excited for 2010 and I hope you all are too. I do not own Criminal Minds (and I might never own it unfortunately) nor any quotes/song lyrics I use in this fic.

Please enjoy and review.

* * *

_Be always at war with your vices,_

_at peace with your neighbors,_

_and let each new year find you a better man._

_~Benjamin Franklin_

Never let it be said that Emily Prentiss didn't try her absolute hardest to follow holiday traditions.

Emily looked around and saw her friends scattered throughout the bar, ready to bring in the new year.

Dave was flirting with an older woman, who had nudged her way between him and JJ who was cuddling Henry in her arms next to Will. Garcia was enjoying a small dance with Morgan as Reid and Kevin talked Star Trek. The team was completely immersed in the joy of their company and often would share the occasional knowing look. They all knew what seemed to hold Emily back from truly celebrating. It had been a hard year for all of them, but they had made it. Despite the tears, the seemingly endless hospital visits, and the horror they had been subjected to, the team had made it-scars and all. They had been one another's support and they knew they wouldn't have been able to survive this year without one another.

JJ and Will looked down at their son Henry and silently thanked whoever was listening for their baby boy. Reid laughed with Kevin as Garcia came over dragging Morgan with her and was proud to be a part of the amazing people who surrounded him. Kevin kissed Garcia's cheek and Morgan gently teased Reid about his lack of a honey to which Reid pointed out that Morgan himself didn't have one. Dave laughed at the younger mens' little tease fest and looked upon his team in admiration. He knew some very strong people and as he caught Emily's eyes real quick he saw she too thought the same thing. They all were very lucky to have each other in such an uncertain world.

Emily looked down at her drink she had been debating about throwing back all night. She had been in a constant struggle with herself all night and as it got closer to 2010 the battle increased. What she wanted was a certain dark haired, stoic Aaron Hotchner to suddenly show up at the bar, but she knew he wouldn't. He was at home, celebrating the new year with his son Jack, who Emily guessed was passed out on the couch or in bed; his little body not able to handle the natural requirements of pulling an all-nighter.

With every year that came and went Emily tried her best to not regret anything. She had a wonderful job and a loyal team of people she could tell anything to. She was healthy, quite attractive and yet she still felt disappointed and jilted. Stupid New Years eve.

Emily took another look around the bar and saw the looks significant others were shooting one another and it made her heart sink as she realized she didn't have someone.

Well, she kinda sorta did but he was miles away and she wasn't talking geologically. Aaron Hotchner couldn't be farther away from her emotionally if he tried. There were moments he could be standing next to her and she would feel alone. Damn Foyet, good thing he was dead of Emily would've killed him herself.

The team stole glances at their friend and mentally willed her to leave the bar. It wasn't like they didn't want her there, but they knew she wanted to be somewhere else entirely and they wanted Emily to be happy: Hotch as well. The team knew she was at a loss of what to do and it concerned them that she was still sitting on the same bar stool she had been since 10 o'clock that night.

Dave looked at the TV and saw Emily had less than twenty minutes to make up her mind. If Dave had the mindset to, he'd knock Aaron upside the head when he had the chance if he let Emily slip through his fingers.

"Did you know that the person you kiss at midnight on New Years eve is the person you'll be tied to all year? It's supposed to ensure affection throughout the year, if you believe in things like that I mean. It's tradition after all." Emily heard Reid telling the others rather loudly. Leave it to Reid to spout out random facts about New Year's eve traditions.

Emily stopped and saw the team, who had gathered around one another, stare at her as if they expected her to leap into action. Emily met Reid's eyes and suddenly knew that fact hadn't been for anyone but her. Oh, he was good.

"You have a little over fifteen minutes." Dave said and the others smiled at Emily as her eyes widened. So much for subtly.

Emily felt a grin light up her face as she grabbed her coat and started for the door. She stopped suddenly though and turned to face her family. Part of her wanted to stay with them; they were her closest friends and she didn't want them to think she didn't want to be there with them. Morgan waved his hand.

"Go on girl, we'll see you tomorrow-party at Dave's remember?" Morgan said relieving her of team duty. Hotch needed her right now and they couldn't agree more that with him was where she was supposed to be. Emily felt her eyes tear up as she took in the faces of her family. They all had identical warm smiles and soft eyes. Emily nodded quickly and rushed out the door into the cold: A light snow had begun to fall.

Emily ran to her car and was off before she fully grasped what she was doing. It was going to take one hell of a miracle to get her to Hotch's on time.

Emily was a good driver and the snow impacted her little. She took as many short cuts as her clouded mind could conjure up and broke a few speeding laws. She prayed she wouldn't get pulled over as she made a quick left turn to avoid any traffic. Though, who in their right mind would be out on the road on New Year's eve? Emily apparently.

Emily's mind zeroed in on Hotch and how she wasn't going to let him be alone in this new year. She'd do anything for her boss, for Aaron, and as she slid a little on a patch of frozen ice, Emily came to a startling conclusion. Emily wasn't sure when she started falling for Aaron Hotchner, but something deep inside told her there was nothing she could cling to that could stop her.

Emily almost cried when she finally pulled up to his apartment complex. Besides her little ice scare, Emily had managed to make it to his place in one piece even though she had a mini panic attack when her car had slid. It seemed like the fates were on Emily's side this time. Thank God.

She looked at her car's clock before she turned it off; a minute and counting. Emily swore knowing she didn't have a second to spare. Emily ran out of her car and into the complex. She cringed as she suddenly heard voices all around her start counting down.

_10, 9, 8_…Emily ran down the hallway frantically. Her heart was pounding and her muscles ached with the sudden exertion they felt. It was like chasing an unsub. She could see his door. She was almost there and yet she felt as if she had miles upon miles more to go.

_7, 6, 5_…Emily's fist fell upon Hotch's door and she began knocking as if her life depended on it. '_Please Aaron, please open your door_.' Emily thought, her eyes stinging with unshed tears. He could be back in his room and not make it to the door in time. He could be in the bathroom and not even hear her knocking. Emily's mind raced through endless possibilities as the seconds stretched out into years. Her heart beat was screaming in her ears as Emily knocked once more-so hard that her knuckles throbbed in protest.

_4, 3, 2_…"Aaron, open the damn door!" Emily practically screamed as she began to pound both fists on his door. If her knocking hadn't startled him, then her cries would. Just before she head the collective "1" that seemed to surround her, Hotch's door opened and Emily didn't give him a millisecond to act before she flung herself at him.

_1…Happy New Year_! Voices all over the world exclaimed and Emily's lips clashed with Hotch's in the nick of time.

Everything seemed to still as Hotch registered what was happening. Emily was currently kissing him. Hotch's brain kicked back in and Hotch immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and began kissing her back. He could hear his neighbors' cries of '_Happy New Year_' and the loud echo of "Auld Lang Syne" ring throughout the streets.

Hotch ignored his lungs' protest for air as he continued to kiss Emily with abandon. He had wanted this for so long. Unfortunately Emily needed air or she was going to pass out and when she broke away she was greeted with a full on Aaron Hotchner make-you-knees-weak smile that made her already pounding heart pick up in double time.

Hotch noted her panting and her shaking limbs and wondered how fast she had driven to get here in time. He could see the adrenalin racing through her eyes and realized she had probably put herself in vehicular harm to make it to him before midnight.

He'd scold her later, but as she ran a hand down the side of his face Hotch kissed her palm gently and all coherent thoughts disappeared from his mind. Emily let loose a small giggle as Hotch captured her lips once more. If she had had any previous doubts about where Hotch's affections lied they were banished with each caress, each kiss he bestowed upon her eager body.

Hotch pulled her into his apartment and Emily kicked his door closed. As they stood in the middle of his open room kissing and laughing lightly, Emily and Aaron both realized that together, along with the team, they'd make this new year the best they possibly could. As long as they had each other all future tribulations seemed bearable; and Emily and Aaron didn't plan on letting each other go any time soon.

_My Heart is ravisht with delight, _

_when thee I think upon; _

_All Grief and Sorrow takes the flight, _

_and speedily is gone_

_~Old Long Syne_, by James Watson

* * *

Happy New Year's everyone! I hope you all have fun with friends or family or both. A new year is almost here, so lets try our best to make it memorable and full of change. I hope you follow your resolutions and this new year is full of good times and of course those moments that make you glad to be alive.

I want to quickly thank ALL OF YOU who read my stories and continue to give me such positive feedback. I couldn't write my stories without all of you. You inspire me and make me try to be as good of a writer as I can be. So thank you, all of you.

Peace and love this new year!


End file.
